Fire Within
by Rye27
Summary: She traded one hell for another, she didn't expect to find what she found in that hell. A home, a family, a fate she couldn't escape...REWRITE subject to rate increase
1. Chapter One

** A/N:** I decided to update this for two reasons, one I read it and was mortified, two, I have a new FF coming soon that ties into this one. Be kind, no flames and enjoy.

** Chapter One**  
** Trading One Hell For Another**

I listened to the radio and mouthed the words to Green Day's American Idiot while I packed my bag. I was getting ready to head out over the Strait of Juan de Fuca to head to Barkly Sound in order to finish a project I was doing for school on orcas and their migration habits. A friend had told me that a few pods had migrated there for the fishing season.

I was currently living in Victoria so it was about an hour an a half to two hour jet ski ride up. I didn't want to go by road, mostly because it was more fun to jet ski though I'd probably have to fill up about two or three times on the way to reach my destination. It didn't truly bother me that the ride would take a while or that I may possibly get stuck up there. I'd rather be stuck up there than here.

My foster-parents were ass holes. Rich but still ass holes. I suppose being rich made them ass holes.

They were David and Joyce Fisher.

Dave was a surgeon but I wouldn't trust him to do surgery on me or pretty much anything else for me as far as I could throw him.

Usually I spent my nights over at a friends house to stay away from them. At least when I went to Barkly Sound I'd be out of the house for the rest of the weekend.

I had called ahead to stay at my close friends Brian, place for the weekend so at least I'd have somewhere to go. Brian and I had been in a foster home together about four years ago. We kept in touch over the years in order to have outlets and places to go when we had no place to turn to.

I had already changed into my wet suit. It was sleeveless but I had an over swim wear top for it. It was just a little too warm to wear at the moment so I shoved it in my bag then, flipping it onto my shoulder, I walked downstairs. I was going to head out via the front door since they weren't suppose to be home but it sounded like the vast living area was currently occupied already.

I rolled my eyes while I changed directions to head to the back door instead of the front and walk around the house. Apart from being an asshole Dave was also a cheating bastard.

I stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

They dropped me off in one of their friend's homes whenever they were inspected so one of the two fucked the inspector so they'd keep me here for the money. I don't see why they needed too. They got enough money from being surgeons and whatever the hell Joyce was, I honestly hadn't bothered to ask.

I walked outside the large log house towards the front lawn. They lived on the strait so it wouldn't take long to get to Barkly Sound.

The sound of the front door slamming came too quickly for my liking though. I would have thought he was too busy to have noticed me leaving. Just as I stepped onto the front lawn the sound of Dave's voice shouting at me rang in my ears.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He shouted a blanket wrapped around his waist. At least he had the decency to cover himself up this time. I didn't answer him, just continued to walk to the dock where the jet ski was waiting for me. "Chloe!" He ran up behind me and grabbed my wrist to spin me around. "Godammit you little bitch, I asked you where the fuck do you think you are going?"

I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and shoved him backwards. "None of your damn business."

He glared at me. "I think it is my damn business?"

"Who's the new slut?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Then we're even!" I shouted to him walking onto the dock and jumping onto the jet ski.

"Chloe get you're ass back in that house right now you little fucking whore?"

I revved the engine to life and placed my shades over my eyes before I turned back to look at him. He looked like such an idiot standing in nothing but a blanket shouting at me from the shore."I thought you were the whore."

He shouted curses at me as I gunned the engine again and I was out of that hell hole before he could throw anything at me. I couldn't believe some of things that happened since I had been brought into their house.

The Fisher's use to live in Seattle but they wanted a bigger place to live. So the summer house was in Seattle while we lived most of the time in Victoria. Almost every weekend I'd walk in on him screwing some new bitch he brought home with him. Rarely they were ever the same person.

His wife, Joyce, knew it too. So during the week when he wasn't there she'd bring home her latest boyfriend as well for her own little sick perverse games.

God, I was put in with one hell of a screwed up family. I didn't much like anything to do with them, shit, people in general I wasn't too fond of either. They were just polite because they were psychotic, egotistical people,and both arrogant as hell. Sometimes I wished someone would just kidnap me for the hell of it.

I had made my first stop about an hour into the ride. My tank was almost empty and this was only the first stop before Barkly Sound. While in one of the stores I noticed a freighter getting ready to pull out. It wasn't an uncommon thing to see but I rarely ever seen them stop in this port. I'd let them get farther ahead before I went back on the water.

Turning to walk outside, someone coming into the store smashed his shoulder into mine.

"Hey!" I hissed at him hitting my head against the door. He just continued passed me not even awknowledging my presence. "You could say 'excuse me'," He turned and looked at me, his longer hair covered into his face but his glare was deep and full of rage. I glared back at him. "Well?"

"Watch where you're going." He hissed back at me.

I growled lowly curses turning around as my phone began to ring in my pack. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Brian's voice came over the phone as I walked down the dock towards my jet ski. "You on your way?"

"Yeah," I told him with a smile jumping onto the jet ski. "I'll be there in about another hour or an hour or an a half."

"Why so long?"

"Just having some fun." I told him watching the freighter beginning to prep for departure. "See you in a bit."

I smirked hanging up the phone then waited til I could just barely see the freighter over the horizon. I smirked off to myself. One of things I loved to do was follow a large ship with my jet-ski. The wakes that came from them were fun as hell to ride.

I caught up in no time at all. My jet-ski caught air as I made my way behind the giant freighter ahead of me. I gave a few cries of happiness I pulled off a few flips. I winged up along side of the huge tub and looked up searching for someone to piss off. It seemed odd that no one was looking over the side.

I had pulled this stunt off a number of times and I had never had anyone not looked over the side to either watch me or piss and moan about how dangerous what I was doing was.

I let my jet-ski spin out away from the ship so I could turn to see what it looked like on the other side. I revved the engine pretty hard to get up over some of the waves so I knew no one could have missed the noise. My gaze went up to the railing when I got up far enough. I stared up at the railing long enough to see someone look over the edge. It was an older man, grey hair and I think he had blue eyes, who looked fairly pissed off at the moment too. He stared down at me, his eyes full of anger.

I started to laugh at him. I had pissed off so many people with these stupid tricks that I should be in the record book.

I looked back down to the water to make sure I was still heading in the direction of Barkly Sound. It was at that moment something came down from the ship and barely missed my head to strike the front of the jet-ski.

I swerved a little bit, smashing the side into the ship. I cried out as my arm was sliced open. Blood splattered the side of my face from it being torn open, the front end of my jet ski falling to shreds. I lost my grip on the handle and I felt my body about ready to fall. Catching myself back to balance on the jet-ski I looked ahead. Somewhere on this miserable ship had to be a side ladder.

I saw it and revved the engine as best as I could under the circumstances. I got up a ways ahead then let go of the handles and the gas. I brought my left arm around to grab onto the ladder. I swung my legs off the machine and listened to it smash into the side of the freighter once more. I moaned in agony as I held on tightly when the ship hit a few waves. It hurt so much to hang onto the side. I shouted for help but no one came to aid me.

My gaze turned to my arm. Thick clots of blood splashed into the ocean below. I cried as I climbed up the side. No tears. Just short burst of yelps or shouts. The pain was unbearable.

Questions raced through my mind like: had they done this on purpose or on accident? I would have to be careful if it had been on purpose.

Despite the pain, I reached down with my right arm and grabbed hold of a knife I had strapped onto my calf. It was a hunting knife, in case I ran into trouble. Great whites had been known to come up this far though it was incredible rare. Better to be safe than sorry though. Maybe I should start carrying it at home as well.

However it seemed appropriate right at the moment.

I pushed myself over the side and onto the boat. I landed with a thud on my thigh. My bag, I had strapped to my back I rolled out of. Getting up as quickly as I could I moved the knife up into a defensive carry. Living on the street before the foster program took me in made me learn that if you couldn't fight you would die. I learned to fight when I was eight, just after my parents had been killed.

I looked around the deck in search of the old man but something else caught my interest more than searching for someone to bitch at for ruining my jet-ski. There was no cargo on the deck. Even if this ship was on its way back to its home port it would be full of cargo or at least empty crates.

I called for someone. Anyone that would be on board. I already knew one man was. If their was anyone else I could tell them what happened. Perhaps they wouldn't mind loaning me a boat to get back to Victoria or the closest port to where ever they were headed.

While I looked on the deck I noticed someone sitting, well leaning more or less, against the railing. He leaned against it, playing with a lighter, flicking it open and shut. His head was tilted down so I couldn't see his face. I shouted to him but he ignored me, he was the only one on deck.

"Hey!" I shouted at him while I walked closer. I lowered my knife to my side so I looked a little less like I was going to kill anyone. I could guarantee that I looked more like shit than ever. My arm was skinned and bleeding every where while I had a knife in my hand and was trying to get a ride off this dump."Can you help me please?" He continued to ignore me. "Can you please help me?"

"Why should I?" He questioned finally looking up at me. I recognized his voice from back at the docks. The man who ran into me, he looked too young to work aboard a freighter like this but I had seen several young guys working on the freights before. His eyes stared at me while his longer brown hair crossed over his face to touch his lips.

"You!" I growled at him. "Well for you being an ass back at the shop and because some of your cargo or something fell off your tub and landing on my jet-ski busting the engine."

He shrugged smirking sinisterly walking towards me and I backed away from him. "Explain how that's my problem?"

"I'll explain it for you," Another voice told me from behind before I could reply. I turned to see the older man who had stood while the jet ski got taken apart by their cargo. "We will not be turning around to get you back to your home."

I shrugged. "You don't have too. Just loan me a boat and next time your in port you'll have it returned to as well as about a thousand bucks to get me a new jet ski."

The old man smiled. "Poor girl," He looked to the younger man who smirked too. "You just," He turned back to me as he walked towards me. "Don't understand," He looked at the knife in my hand. "Let's just take that away before you hurt anyone. Particularly yourself."

He raised his hand up and I don't know what happened. One moment I had a tight grip on the hilt of the blade then the next it was yanked out of my hands and into his. I stared at him, in awe and wonder at what I had just beheld. "How the hell did you do that?"

"We are mutants my dear," He told me. My eyes became wider as I back away from him. I looked to the young man who smiled opening and closing his lighter over and over again."We can do many things. For instance sinking an entire crew to the bottom of the ocean in their very own cargo crates perhaps?"

My breathing became harder when I heard this. "You killed them all?"

"But of course."

"Why?" I asked with a shake of my head trying not to comprehend what he had just said.

"For the same reason we're going to kill you." He told me as the younger man walked closer to me. "Because you're not needed."

"Why not keep me around?" I suggested with a smirk trying to lighten the mood. "I can fight, hack, steal."

"I already have someone for that," He told me walking up to me. He held the knife up and placed it to my throat. The knife began to cut into my flesh. Now I knew he was serious. I gasped out in pain gritting my teeth. "I am sorry my dear."

With that I brought my knee up into his groin. He gave a gasp and dropped the knife. I didn't go for it even though he dropped it. If he could take it away once he could do it again. I brought my fist down onto his face to make sure he didn't get back up anytime soon.

I turned and began to run away from him. My heart pounded in my chest as I went to turn the corner, I heard the young man say something that made me tremble. "Time to burn."

I let myself slip and I rolled out of the way of a heat wave blasting past me. I cried out of fright and pain from landing on my bleeding arm. I looked back as flames went past the corner just missing me.

I could hear his steps, heavy and in time, moving closer to me. I crouched lowly, waiting for him to come around the corner. When I saw his face, I brought my fist around to strike him in face. He gasped falling backwards from the blow.

His fist came back to try and strike me in the face. I knocked his fist away from me before he could get close. Each blow I tried to make was painful for myself. I was right handed and kept using it to defend myself even despite the injury. Immediately my hand went to knock the lighter out of his. It fell away and towards the center of the deck. I swirled around and kicked him hard in the face sending him hard into the metal deck.

He looked around in vain for the lighter as he began to stand. It had to be the source of his power, the flame at least anyway.

"Not so tough without it are you?" I questioned him as he tried to get up and I swung my arm around and delivered a blow I didn't know I possessed. He knew nothing of fighting other than with his lighter. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Why do you care?" He shouted back at me spitting out blood as he glared at me. "Would you beg for your life?"

My comeback was cut short and I cried out in agony, my body fell forward into him. He grabbed hold of me before I fell against the cold surface of the ship. I gasped, my hands gripping tightly to him to keep me from falling anymore. I looked to my shoulder to see the tip of my knife sticking out the back of it. Blood dripped from the tip and onto his clothes and mine.

I looked up into his brown eyes, he was so cold, hardened by something. I felt tears escape my eyes and he didn't even seemed disturbed by my pain, he had seen people die in front of him, he had seen suffering.

"I've had time to rethink what I said," The older man's voice said his tone rather angry. "I may have use for you after all." A moment passed with me cringing, my eyes shut tightly to drown out the pain. The man pulled out the blade with a twist to make it hurt even more then pulled my right arm up so he could look at my wrist. "Where did you get this?"

"I don't remember," I told him. Honestly I didn't. One day I woke up and it was there. I couldn't tell him where I got because I didn't remember. It was only a bunch of numbers, 18-25-21. Some of the kids had given me a nickname, lining each number to a letter of the alphabet. Ryu . "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

He looked at me briefly before nodding to the man holding me. "Take her down below. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself anymore than she has. Wouldn't want such a beautiful subject to get any more damage done to her than already is."

The fiery man whom I clung to didn't bother arguing but stood dragging me to my feet and I cried out. Without a second thought I spit in his face and without a second thought, he delivered a blow to mine that sent me into the dark abyss of unconsciousness that I gladly welcomed at this point.

**A/N:** Let me know what ya'll think ^_^


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Thank you Tidefall for the review :) As stated this is a revamp of a previous version I did to help it tie in better.

**Chapter Two**  
**Waking In Hell**

I woke up with one hell of a headache. No, I hadn't been partying, no, I hadn't taking any drugs or any form of medications. Had it all been a dream? I shook my head groggily trying to remember where I was. I thought for several seconds, recalling everything. After a moment of thinking everything flooded back into my mind of what had happened the day or hours before.

The shouting at my house, following the freighter, crashing the jet-ski and climbing on board. The older man taking the knife from my hands then turning it on old man, the fiery man who didn't feel beyond himself. It was all real. It had all happened. Hadn't it?

The throbbing pain was still in my arm from the injuries I had sustained when I was getting on board were worse than before. No wonder why it was hurting worse. My arms were tied up behind my back and hosted into the air. I was dangling from chains, my knees barely touching the ground. I went to move but everything hurt so much that I couldn't bare too and went limp again.

The sound of something closing, reopening then closing repetitively made me look up a little from where my head hung. The annoying sound was familiar. The young man from on deck sat on the stairs looking over at me, still playing with his lighter. If the old man didn't kill me first then the sound of his lighter clanging open and shut would.

"About time you woke up," He informed me, a hint of annoyance in his voice. What? Had he wanted me to wake up or something? He came into view, his face was bruised and he had several deep gashes from my boot.

I nodded to him while I looked around the room. It was dark, I could make out shapes but I couldn't really see anything besides him in. My gaze went back to him when I had finished looking around the room."Why am I here?"

"I'll ask the questions."

I glared at him. "I won't answer them."

"I think you will," He told me while I gritted my teeth as the ship swayed from side to side, pulling my arm painfully out of socket. I cried out in obvious pain. The knife wound had been poorly bandaged, just enough to make it stop bleeding badly but the arm being yanked out of socket made it ten times worse. I groaned painfully. He stood and walked over to where I dangled from the chains. He smirked at me while I continued to grind my teeth in pain. "Does that hurt?"

My breathing became labored trying to ignore the pain. That wouldn't happen though. His fist came across my face snapping my neck to the side. I felt my lower lip split and the taste of blood invaded my mouth. I spit it out before it could make its way to the back of mouth to my throat. The metallic taste of the blood made brought images to my mind but I fought them away quickly.

"Where did you learn to fight?" He questioned me as he began to circle me like a hawk coming in for the kill. I shut my eyes tightly trying to focus on erasing the pain from the mind. "You couldn't have learned that on your own. So where did you learn?" I hung there. Dead weight. Not wanting to answer him. He leaned over my body from behind me to whisper into my ear. "I can cause more pain than you can possible imagine."

"I doubt that.." I hissed back at him. "You know nothing of pain. If you did you wouldn't waste time like this. You would continuously inflect pai.."

My eyes went wide as the place where the young man had stood became a dark blue room. The images were taking over and this time I couldn't stop them. Watery liquid lights filled the room. There were men, men in white lab coats, dark glasses covered their faces. I heard screams of pain and torment. Mine. They echoed in my mind. I saw a man standing over me. A surgeons knife in his hand. It pressed into my flesh, cutting precisely but deeply. Blood squirted into the air in tiny drops of crimson liquid.

I shot myself backwards into him. My shoulder popped completely out of socket. Screaming in pain from the injury my gaze was turned to the ceiling. My body was aching from being strained in the chains. The young man moved around me to the front, his eyes looked at me puzzled.

"What the hell just happened?"

I looked back to him and shook my head again. "Nothing.."

He brought the back of his fist across my face, my head snapped to the side again. "I asked you 'what the hell just happened'?"

"You are aware that you suck at interrogating right?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

"Yes," I told him with a nod successfully changing the subject. "How 'bout you untie me, tie yourself up and let me show you how it's actually done?"

"No," He told me with a hiss. "I'm fine here," I rolled my eyes at him, letting my head sling down and I sighed. "What's your name?"  
I raised an eyebrow, my gaze returning to his. Why was he asking me my name? If he was still interrogating me he was doing a bad job at it. "What's yours?"

"Ladies first." He told me with a smirk walking past me to stand about three feet away. "Your name?"

I swung a little trying to get my shoulder back into place and groaned out: "Which one?"

"What do you mean?"

I looked over at him turning my body in an odd way until my shoulder cracked again. I yelped then managed to mumble out through my pain sacked breathing: "Mutants are not the only one with aliases or nicknames."

"Which do you care to tell me?"

"Ryu," He looked at me confused. I looked to my wrist. "The tattoo."

He looked at it curiously then I saw a lights go on in his head. "R-Y-U," I nodded the he asked. "How did you get it?"

I shook my head with a slight groan. "Your name. You haven't told me your name."

"Pyro." He told me and I shook my head.

I knew mutants. I had friends that were mutants, they had a fake name that basically told what their powers were. His was Pyro, so he dealt with fire, explained why he always had the lighter on him all the time. I stared at him hard. I had seen his face before. He looked different though. His hair was lighter but I had seen him on the news before. He had tried to kill some police officers in Boston.

He paused realizing that his name hadn't been the one I wanted. "John."

"John.." I repeated before looking down at the floor. My turn to share information. If I could build up his trust perhaps I would get out of here alive. He didn't seem like a killer, then again most serial killers don't either. No point in not trying though."Chloe..."

"What?" He asked stepping closer, unable to hear me.

"Chloe..." I told him softly looking up at him. "And I don't remember...how I got the tattoo.." I continued on just as softly. "There's just a blank part I don't remember. I can't explain it...You don't know me John, this isn't going to get much out of me beside that."

"How's the interrogation going Pyro?" The old man's voice questioned him while he walked down to him.

"Not so well," Pyro replied backing away from me becoming harsh once again. He looked over to the old man. "She's suffered worse than what's been inflected on her by me."

"You must learn her weakness Pyro," He told him with a sigh of disappointment. "Only then will she break for you."

"Can we stop speaking as though I'm not here?" I questioned him bringing my legs underneath me to try and stand up straight. "Cause I am here and I can hear you loud and clear."

They continued to ignore me and Pyro or John which ever one he went spoke again. "She claims to have no knowledge of how she got the tattoo but they called her Ryu."

It suddenly hit me of who he was too. "You're the mutant they call Magneto. The one who tried to whip out New York City." I looked to Pyro. "And you tried to kill those cops in Boston."

I had to add Flame Boy in to make it seem like I hadn't been thinking too much of anything during the interrogation.

"So you do know of us."

"Know of you, yes," I told him as he stepped forward. "Who couldn't? You're faces were all over the news for weeks. I must thank you for that little fact."

"Why?"

"Got away with a lot more things when the media and cops focused on you," I muttered to him. "Made a few hundred selling the shit on the street."  
He chuckled a bit before beginning to circle me. "Our chaos made you a few bucks."

"Yes," I told him. My gaze turning to follow his movements. "It also landed me in foster care which was not a plus."

"You were an orphan?"

I shrugged to him. "Why should I tell you?"

He smiled stepping out in front of me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. Not much bigger then my index finger. I looked at the knife curiously. There wasn't much he could do with it.

"Because I asked and it's not polite not to answer someone when they've asked you something," With that he let go of the knife and it stuck into my side. The knife entered sharply and quickly. Blood squirted out from the small hole and into the air. I gave a cry of pain and crouched over to hide my face now twisted with pain. "Now, you were an orphan?"

"Fuck you straight to hell ass hole," I muttered at him waiting for something to strike me again. Instead another blade being sunk into my flesh the blade already in my side twisted to the around in several circles and began to ooze more blood than what already had been coming out. I groaned as my legs began to give out.

Another flash and behind him, I saw him. His bloodied face, his bruised and beatened body. My jaw dropped and a tear fell from my check. He stared at me. His beautiful neon blue eyes staring at me, I had missed those eyes.

"Brother..." I mumbled softly and Magneto brought knife out as he stared at me. I completely ignored the other men in the room and stared at him. Both men seemed confused. My brother stared at me, he reached out, his face shifting, elongating, changing into his other form. But as he changed he turned to ash and blew away and I began to cry hard.

Magneto stared at me as I cried shaking my head. "She's hallucinating," Pyro stated stepping forward. "She did it once before but never said anything. Nothing about a brother."

I choked. "Stop making me see things," I pleaded looking up to Pyro. "Please!"

"She begs..." Magneto stated and with a wave of his hand the chains gave way and I landed on the floor in a clump of blood and pain. I was crying uncontrollably. He had a shred of compassion then. "You have a brother?"

I looked up him, tears staining my cheek. "No..."

He looked down at me confused and another wave of his hands the chains lost their lax and I cried as I was yanked to my feet. "You are quite and arrogant young woman aren't you?"

I cried loudly as images rushed through my brain of my brother and my sister. They both had eyes of neon blue, that changed to a sapphire blue when they wanted them too. I held her in my arms, he my twin looked to me, then the gangs. The death. His death, because of those eyes, because of what he could become.

"No..." I cried softly jolting back into reality. I looked over to Magneto and gritted my teeth. "I am just use to this."

"Torture?"

"Pain."

"Do tell."

"He's dead..." I told him with a hiss the blood still trickling over my chin. "He was killed for being like you! They killed them all cause they were like you!"  
Both him and Pyro stared at me in shock and I began to choke on my blood from crying so hard. I cried out again as the chains gave way an I fell to the floor once more.

"They?" Magneto pressed but his gaze went to Pyro. "Take care of her wounds. We will be there soon. I will see how's Mystique's search for Horus is going."  
He nodded to Magneto and watched him leave before turning back to me. He walked up to me and knelt beside me. My bag of supplies that I had brought from home was in one of his hands. He set it down before he knelt beside me looking at the drops of blood scattered every where from where I had fallen and a pool began to form.

I cried hard as he moved the chains off and unchained me from them. Sharper cries escaped as he twisted my arms back into socket and I looked up to him. His eyes met mine, there was almost a glimmer of something besides the fiery rage that had been built up inside him. A sorrow almost. He helped me to sit up but all I did was lean forward into him, his arms slowly moved around me to craddle me against him.

"I need you to take off your shirt," He told me. "I can't treat you're wounds unless I can get to them," I didn't move, my hand gripped the fabric on his chest, I could see my blood staining it. "Ryu..."

"Number one," I began pointing to the back where it zipped up. "It's a wet suit." His hands moved to unzip it but I turned and stood up weakly. My hand went to my side to slow the bleeding as I stumbled and landing on my knees. "Number two: I don't want you or any one else to sew me up."

The blood ran over my hands from the hole in my side. He shook his head as he walked over towards me. I backed away from him as he got closer. Tears streamed down one cheek from the pain. I felt as though I was about to pass out but I didn't want him to touch me.

"Don't be an idiot," He told me as his hands went to help hold me up. He knelt behind me and I flipped from him and backed only to back up into a wall. He moved over to me and grabbed hold of my arm with the skin torn off. It had already began to scab, but not anymore thanks to his grip. He pulled me towards him and back to where I had been chained up. He squeezed tightly on the wound so I would sit down where he wanted me too. I gave a heavy sigh in anger when I looked up at him. "I won't hurt you."

"You just did," I whispered in a hiss. He smirked it off as he sat beside me and began to rummage through my bag in search of the first aid. I looked at him curiously. The way he had acted while Magneto had been down here bothered me. It was almost like he had never seen someone tortured before. Never been in the presence of terrible pain. "You've never had to watch," I told him with a shudder. He looked over at me. "Have you?"

He shook his head a little. "You can tell?"

"Yes."

"How?"

I watched him as he pulled out some bandages and a needle with some string. "I've seen the face you made before. In the middle of fights, after someone died, or when they can only watch and do nothing. I know when people have done or seen things and when they haven't. They have look that says they have or haven't."

"Take off your wet suit," He told me changing the subjects quickly. To get off the fact he was a wuss. I looked at him annoyed and after a second of him realize I wasn't moving. He looked at me then at the wet suit for a moment. "Or at least take it down to where I can get to the stabs," I glared at him still knowing that the suit had built in support and being five three a hundred forty pounds mostly muscle I really didn't want to take the damn suit off in anyway shape or form. "Do you want to die?"

"It might be the better option."

He snarled and stood up. Moving behind me his hand went to the zipper and he pulled it down . I heard him give a startled gasp at the sight of my back. I knew what he was gasping at. Scars. Terrible scars that I didn't remember how I got them.

"What happened?" He questioned his fingertips moving over the raised scars.

With hard winces of pain, I moved my arms to take off the top of the wet suit. I let it slide to just under my navel and crossed my arms over my chest in order to cover myself up. "Hell," I looked up to him. "Why do you care? I'm only human."

He knelt back beside me and pour some iodine on to a wash clothe. "Who did that to you?"

"Is this part of the interrogation?" I questioned him with a sigh of annoyance. "Or actual concern?"

He pressed the iodine against the hole in my side. I yelped in pain as he pressed harder. "What happened?"

"You don't need to know," I informed him while he moved his hands back to thread the needle. "Who's Horus?"

"A mutant I haven't met yet." He informed me beginning to sew the laceration back together. "A doctor of genetics too from what I've been told."

I looked over at him. My eyes searching his face for an answer. "He thinks I have the gene doesn't he?"

He shrugged. "I'm not telepathic." I looked down at his hands and watched him sew. The blood got onto his fingers from the hole in my side. "How does this not hurt?"

"I am numb from pain," I whispered. "It hurts so much it no longer hurts..."

My mind wondered again. I sat on top of a desk, my arm was held by someone else. Tightly. I was young and I was crying. Two other people had a hold of me. One held to me to restrain me while the other held my arm out. I couldn't move as the pain in my arm became more unbearable. I jumped backwards away from Pyro.

"Stop it!" My breathing was hard and before I could move again he had a hold of me by my shoulders.

"Hey!" He shouted at me. I shook my head trying to push away from him."Hey!" I focused on him, fear raced through my mind. "Hold still dammit." I didn't answer him, just sat as still as I could while keeping myself covered. "What do you see?" I looked him in the eyes with a twinge of confusion. Then the pain began to rush back into my body. I cried again leaning into him. "When you go off like that. What do you see?"

I shook my head. "Nothing..It..it..it's nothing."

He wrapped one arm around my body pushed his hand harshly against my stab wound. I let out a hiss bringing my hands up to try and push him away. "What did you see?" He questioned me. I ground my teeth together while shaking my head. He pressed his hand harder and harder into my side. Pain swelled in my side from his touch."Tell me what you saw."

"Fuck you.." I moaned out softly.

He shoved me backwards and shouted loudly in anger. I stumbled backwards and flipped over so I wasn't being anymore exposed to him than need be. I pulled my wet suit back on with a groan. His hand being shoved against the hole in my side made every thing ten times more painful to do now. Forcing myself to sit up was a challenge enough.

"Why do you give a damn? You hate humans don't you? Why don't you just kill me instead of patching me up?"

"Because that's what I was told to do."

"You always do as you're told?" I scoffed off at him. He glared at me. The glare was telling me something more. Like he had heard what I had said before."You don't seem like someone who follows the rules."

"And you know all about following the rules?" He questioned mein anger. "Cause you follow the rules all the time don't you little Miss Perfect."

The sound of someone else coming downstairs made us stop arguing while I looked up in the direction of the steps coming down the stairs. I feminine figure came into the light. Her body was completely blue except for her hair which was red.

"We have ten minutes before we dock.." She told Pyro before turning to glare at me. "Horus will be there waiting for us. Make sure she's ready."

"Ready for what?" I hissed at her.

She walked over to me with a smirk across her face. Her golden eyes glared into mine, more or less through me as though I was nothing to her. Before I could do anything she brought her fist across my face. Damn, I hadn't know any chick to punch like that. It was almost harder the Pyro's punches, but he was also holding back on them. I stumbled to the side feeling my lip split again.

"Make sure she's bound when you bring her up."

With that she left. I looked over to Pyro. He only shook his head walking over to me while he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

I was in hell, at least in this one I knew what would happen when they were finished with me. They would kill me.

Wouldn't they?


End file.
